


In Pieces

by catisacat



Category: My Little Pony, My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-21
Updated: 2017-10-21
Packaged: 2019-01-20 23:18:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,275
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12444069
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/catisacat/pseuds/catisacat
Summary: A beloved memento of Twilight Sparkle's is destroyed but luckily Pinkie Pie is there to make everything better.





	In Pieces

**Author's Note:**

> I'm rewatching/getting caught up to My Little Pony so I can go see the movie and I keep coming up with cute little MLP ideas.
> 
> Have a headcanon that came up in a conversation with a friend!

Twilight Sparkle looked down in dismay at the shredded remains of the paper strip in her hoof, tears starting to well up in her eyes.

The night she’d got it was still crystal clear in her mind even though it had been many years ago. Bright pink and purple streamers had hung from every available inch of her library, balloons taped up everywhere, a cake larger than her entire body.

Pinkie Pie had gone all out even though it had started as a little joke.

Everyone else had gone out on a double date together. Rarity with Applejack, Rainbow Dash with Fluttershy. They even had reservations at the nicest restaurant in Canterlot. 

Twilight had just been kidding when she suggested her and Pinkie have their own little date at home.

But that night had been amazing. They’d spent the whole night dancing and singing, Pinkie had brought a karaoke machine! It wasn’t until a late night sugar crash did their little party of two end. Twilight had woken up with Pinkie cuddled against her side and Gummy lying over her eyes.

Ever since that night they’d been inseparable. Twilight head over heels for her first ever girlfriend, Pinkie delighted in getting to know Twilight even better than before.

That first night had taken forever to clean up though but Twilight had snatched a memento from it as they’d worked. A scrap of one of the pink and purple striped streamers. For the past few years that piece of streamer had become her favorite bookmark. Whatever book was currently on her side table, you could be sure that brightly colored piece of paper sticking out of it.

But now, after all these years of use, the crinkly piece of paper had slowly disintegrated.

Pinkish light glowed around the pieces as Twilight concentrated, trying to see if she could use a mending spell to put it back together.

But when she released the pieces they simply fluttered down onto the table, still apart.

Putting her head in her hooves, Twilight started crying over the destroyed streamer.

“Iiiiii’m home!” she heard Pinkie Pie hollar from outside the door before barging in and bouncing around, “And I brought cupcakes with your name on them! Literally! It’s a lot of cupcakes, you’ve got a long name. You ever notice that before?”

Bumping the tray of cupcakes off her back and onto the kitchen table, Pinkie started looking around, “Twilight?”

She saw Twilight sitting up on her bed, looking sadly over her shoulder at her, “I’m up here, Pinkie.”

“Twilight!” she wailed, already crying as well because whatever would be bad enough for her girlfriend to cry surely would be a sad enough reason for her to cry too, “What’s wrong?! What happened?!”

Pointing forlornly at her destroyed streamer, “I can’t put it back together, it’s destroyed.”

Pinkie hopped up there, tears flopping off her face with each bounce as she made her over to carefully scrutinize the remains of the streamer, “What was it?”

Suddenly embarrassed, Twilight curled her front hooves underneath her, “I know this is really silly-”

“I love silly!” Pinkie interjected.

Used to that, Twilight continued without a pause, “It’s just… remember our first date?”

“Of course, course, course!” Pinkie chirped, “How could I forget? Best! Party!! Ever!!!”

Gently touching one of the scraps, Twilight started sniffling a little, “Well, before you cleaned everything up I took a piece of one of the streamers. I guess I’d known that that night was special and I just wanted to preserve it somehow.”

“Wow, how’d it get so beat up? Where were you keeping it all this time?” Pinkie asked, examining one of the shreds even closer. Nearly putting it on her eyeball.

“It’s been my favorite bookmark all this time,” Twilight said.

Pinkie gasped, “Twilight! That’s sooooooo romantic!”

Breaking the sadness blanketing her, Pinkie started quickly smooching Twilight all over her cheek and forehead. An absolute flurry of affection.

Laughing, Twilight pushed her girlfriend away, “Pinkie! Pinkie, stop! I’m trying to be sad!”

“And I’M trying to cheer you up!” Pinkie smiled, “And it’s WORKING!”

Twilight just continued to giggle, even as the tears kept streaming down her face, “I’m just… so heartbroken that it’s destroyed. It’s not something I can get back.”

“Oh! Oh! Oh!” Pinkie suddenly perked up, “Wait! Stay right here! Close your eyes!”

Not sure what Pinkie was going for, Twilight complied. Big purple eyes shut, she listened and waited for whatever her girlfriend was doing. She could hear her clamber back down the stairs, open a closet, shuffle a lot of boxes around, stomp back up the stairs. She nearly launched Twilight off the bed as she jumped back up on it.

“Open ‘em!” Pinkie happily commanded, “I’ve got a surpriiiiii-iiiiise!”

Twilight popped her eyes open, looking down at the box Pinkie was holding on her lap, “What’s in the box?”

“What’s in the booooox?!” Pinkie teased back, before popping off the lid with a burst of confetti flying out.

Flinching away at the expected burst, Twilight brushed the little pieces of paper away from her eyes before investigating the box. Jaw dropping, Twilight fished a hoof into the box and pulled out one of the long coils of ruffled paper, “Is this… is this what I think it is?”

“Of course it is!” Pinkie beamed holding up deflated balloons and a faded banner, “You saved that piece of streamer, I saved the whole party!”

“Pinkie, this is amazing!” Twilight said, nearly in tears again as she pulled out foot after foot of the very streamers she’d gotten her snippet from.

“Well it was a very special party for me,” Pinkie said, “I’d always had a little bit of a crush on you and I never thought I was gonna get a real-real date with you so I wanted to have a memento of our jokey-fake date. But it ended up being a real-real date! So I kept all the supplies so I’d always have perfect memories of that night!”

“I never… knew any of that,” Twilight said, blushing a little, “That night was so special to me and I’m so glad it was just as special to you.”

Gently taking the long streamer strand from Twilight she pulled it a bit until she had a good five inches, carefully ripping it off and handing it to her, “Here you go! I’ve got enough of the streamers from that night for you to have bookmarks for the rest of your life!”

The pinkish-purple glow lifted the new piece and gently wafted it into the open book off to Twilight’s side, closing the cover with a soft thump. Seeing that familiar pattern sticking out from it cheered her up immediately. Twilight hugge the book tightly before hugging Pinkie even tighter, “You’re the best girlfriend ever, you know that right?”

“Nuh-uh!” Pinkie protested, “YOU’RE the best girlfriend EVER.”

“I’d try to refute that but I’d like to be able to fall asleep at some point tonight,” Twilight said, peeking the sun low in the sky, “Maybe I should just continue the story from last night?”

Pinkie clapped her hooves together, ”Yes, yes, yes! I need to know if the princess defeated the dragon and saved the wizard A! S! A! P!”

Rolling onto her back and patting her shoulder, Twilight giggled, “Alright then, get over here so we can get reading.”

Twilight braced herself for impact as Pinkie bounced and landed with her head on Twilight’s chest, nuzzling in and peeking up at the book as it hovered over them. Twilight began to read, “Princess Twinkleheart gasped as the dragon revealed to her its plan…”


End file.
